


Schnittlauch

by CutlerBaudelaire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, M/M, Magic-Users, Mental Instability, Slow Burn, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutlerBaudelaire/pseuds/CutlerBaudelaire
Summary: Harry wasn't brought to the Dursleys, but to his father's brother.What's the huge difference?





	1. On shattered remains

**Author's Note:**

> The first few chapters will be really fluffy and relatively innocent in comparison with the one I'll write when Voldemort comes back.

For every Muggle it was a normal night on Halloween 1981.

 

For all wizards and witches it wasn’t.

 

It was the night Voldemort finally found his equal, the night he vanished for what it seemed like forever.

But it was also the night Lily and James Potter gave their lives to save their son, Harry. It was the night Sirius Black was blamed for the death of a group of Muggles and Peter Pettigrew escaped with nine fingers instead of ten.

 

That wasn’t the end of the story, though. It was just the beginning. When Albus Dumbledore, the current Headmaster of Hogwarts, made his way back to his office, small baby Harry in his arms, McGonagall already awaited him.

 

“I thought you’d want to send him to Lily’s horrible sister.”, she stated dryly. The proud woman had spied on them for a few days, and she’d decided that she wouldn’t agree with Dumbledore’s decision to let the boy live with those Muggles. But the old Headmaster had other plans. He didn’t have to think long of where to seek shelter for The-Boy-Who-Lived. There was only one other person that could provide the boy the security of the blood protection spells he knew he would be able to cast.

 

“Did you forget about James’ brother, Minerva?” He smiled slightly while he let Harry play with his long, white beard. He knew his dear Deputy Headmistress didn’t exactly care for the other Potter boy like she had cared about James. The other boy was just too quiet and didn’t get into trouble as often as his little brother did. Pollux Fergus Potter was in his second year in Hogwarts as a Ravenclaw, when James became a Gryffindor and he and his friends got known as the Marauder. Pollux’s graduation was a great success, and he was best of his year, but remained quiet and was often just overlooked. After his graduation, Albus had to admit, he lost track of the older Potter son and only got into contact with him again when James, Lily and their son were threatened by Voldemort’s possible attac. Albus knew that the boy was mere twenty-three years old, and would possibly have a hard time dealing with his nephew, if Harry was anything like James. Nonetheless, Pollux was the best choice, Albus was sure of that. He knew they boy had cared deeply for his little brother and sister-in-law. Albus was aware of a few visits, but they stopped when the danger grew stronger to become a target of Death Eaters. Pollux was nothing if not cautious to remain a neutral force.

 

“You mean… Pollux was it, right? He’s barley twenty-three, Albus, don’t you think we should bring Harry to someone with more experience?” Minerva’s tone was sharp and disapproving. She obviously hinted to bring the boy to Molly Weasley, but the woman had just got another child in March, Ronald Weasley, if he wasn’t wrong. She wouldn’t oppose to raise Harry, the woman had such a strong love to children, but he just couldn’t bring it over him to burden the huge family with another child to pay and care for.

 

“No, Minerva, I think Pollux is the right choice. If I’m proven wrong, we’ll know.”

 

“Obviously, yes. Where does he live? I haven’t talked to him since he told you he’d go into hiding.” Albus knew where to find him, even if the way was a bit complicated. The only way was with the fireplace, and only if Pollux would grand them entry. Then they had to explain what happened to James and Lily to him, a conversation he didn’t look forward to. The boy would be shattered.

 

It came to the point at which both professors stood in front of an unshaven and noticeable thinner Pollux Potter, who stared at the boy in Albus’ arms with caution and a horrible resignation.

 

“So it’s true, then. They are dead.” Pollux’s voice was a mere whisper in the cold air of his apartment. His posture was withdrawn in grief and in his eyes gathered tears that threatened to fall at any moment. Albus had never seen the boy in such a state of emotions. While still at Hogwarts, he hadn’t paid the boy much mind, since he never got called out for bad behaviour or any other things that may have drawn him into further notice. After his graduation the boy travelled a bit to other magical societies, which Albus could understand. Not even he had liked to stay in Britain when a war was just before his door, but he had the Order of Phoenix.

 

“Yes, my boy. I’m just as shocked and sad as you are, but there was nothing we could do. Voldemort killed Lily and James, but he failed to kill their son. I’m sure you’ve met young Harry.” Pollux’s arms reached out to the toddler in Dumbledore’s arms, and the old wizard gave him the child. The dark haired man hugged Harry tightly to his chest, saw the boy as the only reminder of his little brother.

 

“We entrust you Harry’s life, I hope you know which responsibilities come with raising a child. Especially The-Boy-Who-Lived.” A dark eyebrow rose from its place and Pollux let his eyes wander to both professors.

  
“That’s what they call him, The-Boy-Who-Lived? And yes, I know what it means to raise a child, I was one myself. I will care for my nephew.” There was no hesitation in his voice, and his eyes shot back to watch Harry. He was careful not to squish the small babe in his much larger arms and he couldn’t help the smile that sneaked itself on his bitten lips. McGonagall and Dumbledore decided it was a good time to leave the boy with his new guardian. They still had to sort out many things, but they would definitely come back to check on Harry.

 

Harry was sleeping, so Pollux couldn’t see into his green eyes, but he knew that they were there. The man still stood in the middle of his living room, processing every little part of information he just received.

It all changed.

From one day on the other, his whole life had turned upside down. Now he had a child to care for, and one brother and sister-in-law less. That piece got stuck in his head, and he felt the tears cascading down his cheeks and into the blanket Harry was wrapped in.

James was _dead_.

Lily was _dead_.

Basically the whole life in England he’d managed to build up again vanished in one night, just for another to be built upon the shattered remains. Sobs wrecked his tall body, and he feared his crying would wake Harry up. But no, the child slept as tight as James had when he was a babe. Pollux could still remember the times when he’d sneaked into his little brother’s nursery to watch him sleep. He was a toddler himself when he did that, but some things just couldn’t be forgotten. Harry looked so much like James did when he was so small, but like Lily as well. He had the typical Potter-Like jet black hair Pollux himself wore with pride, and he had James nose and mouth. The chin was Lily’s, and his ears as well. The sobs were interrupted with a quiet chuckle in-between.

 

Yes, he would protect this child with his life, until the very end.


	2. Because he's family

Pollux was lost.

He stood in the middle of a huge store for baby items, but he didn’t really know where to start. Normally he would’ve send his house elf to buy everything for him, but now that Voldemort was dead he could finally go on the streets again without the fear of being captured or just plain killed on the spot. Of course, some of Voldemort’s minions were still free, but they wouldn’t dare to attack him out in the open now. 

He stood there for about five minutes and looked at all the things offered, Harry quietly sitting on his hip, when a woman approached him with a gentle smile. 

“Hello. Is this your boy?” he couldn’t see any ill intend on her face, so Pollux nodded with a smile and leaned down a bit so the woman could admire Harry from a better angle. He was a giant in comparison to her. 

“Yes, my nephew. You wouldn’t happen to know what exactly need for him?” The woman laughed and Pollux was relieved she hadn’t noticed Harry’s scar. He didn’t need a crowd of swooning people around him now. “Of course I now that. I’ve got two children, you memorize everything you need after the first one.” She helped him to find everything but didn’t introduce herself. Pollux didn’t want to pry, so he let her help him without any questions. After he bought everything he thanked her with a charming grin and went to get Harry and himself some ice cream. Harry wasn’t a particularly quiet child, but he’d endured the boring shopping trip without throwing a tantrum, so Pollux saw it fit to reward his nephew with a treat. 

When they sat in front of Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlour and ate their ice cream, Pollux noticed some looks shot in his direction. He wasn’t known in the British magic society, and now he appeared in the middle of Diagon Alley with a child. There lived around three thousand wizards and witches in England, of course he attracted some attention. Especially with his looks. He looked very much like his father and little brother. Light skin, jet black hair, even if his was just a bit curly and not unruly like James’ has been, and hard aristocratic features. Lily’s soft features gave Harry some anonymity together with his young age, but Pollux was like a second James, only that his eyes were a dark grey instead of James’ hazel ones. He also was a lot taller than average in his family, but he got that from his mother’s side. If it wasn’t a sad fact, Pollux would have smirked at his tragic family history. His parents, Euphemia and Fleamont Potter had both died from Dragon Pox before they could even meet Harry. And now his brother and Lily were dead as well, the only ones left being Harry and Pollux himself.

Pollux definitely also noticed the otherwise good mood on the streets. While he wasn’t in the mood to celebrate anything, the other wizards and witches laughed and smiled more than in the late-most past. Voldemort was dead, that was all most could think about. Many had lost loved ones, and Pollux wouldn’t dare to say he was the only one who mourned their deaths, but he was disappointed that the only acknowledgement the dead got were some articles in the news papers. Sadly he wasn’t in the position to do anything about it. He could pay for some statues to remember their deaths, but he would do that only James and Lily.  
He still couldn’t believe that Sirius Black had betrayed them. The biggest doubts came from Sirius’ process, which wasn’t existent. He just got send to Azkaban for mass-murder, without a trial at all. Pollux could still remember the time Sirius had lived with them because he couldn’t bear his family and their obsession with Voldemort and dark magic. The boy was just sixteen at the time, but he’d defied his families believes and stuck to what he thought was right. Pollux had given Sirius his room when he decided to travel the world. He didn’t believe in Sirius’ supposed betrayal. When Harry had settled in enough, Pollux promised himself, he would get into Sirius’ case and get him out of this horrible place.  
No one deserved to be in such a terrifying place without a valid reason. 

Pollux was drawn out of his dark thoughts by Harry’s happy gurgling while the boy had ice cream all over his litte face. Pollux grinned broadly and leaned over to cleanse Harry.

“Ai, Harry! You’re a little troublemaker, aren’t you? Already making a mess.” Harry giggled and slapped Pollux’s hand from his face to eat more of his ice. 

“Ya!” Pollux chuckled and looked Harry over with a fond expression. Harry had started to talk a few hours after he was brought to Pollux, and seemed to understand what he said just fine. With one year and a few months into life, he admired the boy to be able to comprehend so much already. The moment Harry had asked for his mother, though, was one of the most heartbreaking ones he’d lived through. Some day he’d have to explain to Harry why he was raised by him, and where his parents where. Also, the boy had to live with probably eternal fame, which wasn’t an easy thing, especially for a child, to go through. 

 

The days went by after everything was settled, and before Pollux could understand what exactly was going on, Harry’s second Birthday came near. Pollux had already bought indestructible crayons and a few more things Harry would enjoy. He didn’t plan to throw a party, but Dumbledore would visit and McGonagall probably as well. Tea and cake would be sufficient. Pollux opened the fireplace for anyone to use, and waited until both professors came out of the blue flames. They weren’t alone, though. Behind them, a familiar face appeared. In front of him stood Remus Lupin, all rumpled up and he looked worse than Pollux had the first few days after he’d started to care for Harry. He was thinner and dirtier than Pollux remembered him to be, and the haunted look in his eyes seemed to have increased in intensity. 

“Hey, Pollux.” Pollux only nodded in greeting, send him a small smile and lead the three visitors into his living room, where Harry played with one of his presents and only acknowledged them when Pollux put him on his hip too let the three have a look at him. Remus instantly came nearer and stared at Harry as if he’d hung the stars to the sky. 

“He looks like James, but his eyes… they are Lily’s.” Remus’ voice wavered and his eyes grew dim with tears. Harry let his head fall against Pollux’s shoulder while he stared at James’ old friend. 

“Mo’ny.”, the boy stated, and a few tears ran down Remus’ cheeks. “He remembers me… How could Sirius possibly do that to them? I don’t understand...” The werewolf’s words were coated in poison and agony while he stroked Harry’s cheek with utmost care. 

“That’s quite absurd. Do you really believe in Sirius’ fault? He is yours and James’ best friend.”

“And so was Peter! But he’s dead now. Even if we had our differences, Sirius killed him! He betrayed his friends, your brother! How can you defend him?” Pollux shut Harry’s ears and glared at Remus. 

“Let’s talk about this at a later time. I heard you have a present for young Harry, Remus?” Dumbledore’s voice was calm and Pollux was thankful not to have to talk about this right now. The brown haired werewolf nodded and took a messily wrapped present from his coat pocket.

“That’s for you, Harry!” The boy looked up and smiled. Harry already had most of his teeth, and didn’t have any strong discomfort. Sometimes he cried or had a bit of a fever, but that was normal for a toothing toddler. He took the present in his small hands and started to nimbly get the item out of the wrapping paper. It was a self-made book about, what seemed, four animals. One of them was a werewolf, and one was James’ animagus form, a proud stag.  
Pollux knew about the animagus thing, and about Remus being a werewolf. He saw James transform once, and followed him until he was discovered and the four younger boys had explained everything to him. It was the story of the Maurauder’s school-time, and probably featured most of their pranks and adventures. 

Pollux couldn’t help but grin at Remus and rock Harry a bit in delight. He would read it to Harry and make sure the child knew who his family was. Sirius was also included on the cover, in his black hound form, something Pollux appreciated very much. Black was a part of their childhood, after all. And he was Harry’s godfather, a fact he wouldn’t withhold. 

“Thank you, Remus.” Pollux didn’t know Remus as much as he had known Sirius, but he had a fondness for him, since he was a friend of his little brother. He was family as well as Sirius. 

“You’re welcome to stay the night, if you wish. I bet Harry would like some company.” Harry nodded eagerly and alone because of that Remus couldn’t deny the offer. 

“Thank you, Pollux. I’d like to stay in contact. Harry is everything that’s left from Lily and James.” Pollux could understand his need for some stability. Remus had just lost all of his friends, and as a werewolf you aren’t exactly in a stable situation to speak of.

“Absolutely, Remus. You’re family. Come by whenever you want.”


	3. To convince a werewolf

Harry already slept safe and sound while the adult sat down on the small couch and Dumbledore had to conjure himself an armchair to sit in. Pollux’s apartment really wasn’t big enough to harbourage so many people. It was an apartment for three people at most.

 

“How had Harry been behaving? Do you two get along well?” Dumbledore’s question seemed a little bit out of place. Harry was a toddler, and Pollux was an adult who just lost the rest of his family. Pollux would be devastated if he couldn’t figure out a way to make them both live happily together.

 

“Yes. Harry seems to come after James, I know what I’m about to experience with him. Everything is just fine.” The headmaster nodded deep in thought and McGonagall cleared her throat slightly.

 

“That means we can trust you to continue raising him? After you agree, there’ll be no turning back.” Pollux smiled at his old transfiguration teacher and held up his hand for her to take.

 

“I’m willing to make the unbreakable vow, if it’s that what you need to believe in my sincerity. I will let no harm come to Harry, if I can prevent it. He’s suffered enough, and he’s not even in school. I’m sure there will be much to come. I heard rumours that Voldemort isn’t truly gone, and I can’t help but to find some truth in those whispers.”

 

“Those are wise words for someone your age, Mister Potter. I hope you know the risk of blindly believing false promises and lies. Though, I agree with you and those rumours, an unbreakable vow will not be necessary. Voldemort was far too cunning to just die without a plan to get back, even if I don’t know how he will manage to come back, but he ought to surprise us.” Pollux was relieved to know that he wasn’t stupid nor the only one to believe in the never leaving threat Voldemort was and apparently still is.

 

“Pollux, do you have a job? I can’t recall James telling us about that.” Pollux chuckled quietly but shook his head. After school he’d travelled around and learned the art of healing, but not with a degree. Officially he didn’t have any education other than Hogwarts, but he was very good at healing, so maybe he could skip the apprenticing curses and just attend to the exams to become a full healer. He could live from his family’s fortune, but that would get boring, so his decision was made.

 

“No, not yet. But I will go to St. Mungos to ask for a chance to become a healer.” They didn’t have to know he was already educated enough to heal some serious wounds. Pollux thought it safer to let people underestimate him, rather than fear him. Even if there was really no reason to fear him. He didn’t have a short temper, nor was he a violent person. He was more of a protector.

 

“It’s getting late, Pollux. I hope you’ll have a nice following evening. I don’t think Minerva and I have to be present at the following conversation.” Pollux didn’t understand which talk the headmaster meant, until he remembered the small fight Remus and he had a few hours ago and cringed at the aspect of an argument with the younger man.

 

“Yes, thank you, headmaster. I appreciate your sense of tact.” He could swear the old wizard grinned slightly under his praise, but he ignored this, since he couldn’t see his whole mouth under his beard, and smiled as he said his goodbyes. Even Minerva had a relieved smile on her normally strict face, a good sign, Pollux hoped. When the professors left, quiet filled out his apartment. He didn’t know where to start. Remus had a broken heart, at such a young age it really was a shame that he had to go through so many misfortune in his short life.

 

“Remus, I-I know how you feel. I really do, but please do not let your sadness blind your love to your friend.” His words where whispered with cautiousness. He didn’t want to do anything that could trigger the friend of his dead brother.

 

“You don’t actually. You have Harry, I have no one. I lost all family I had left, and Sirius betrayed them! How can you expect me to remain calm?” The werewolf was panting slightly, but Pollux noticed the fact that he cared enough not to shout and perhaps wake young Harry.

 

“I _do_ know. I lost my whole family in the last months, Remus. And not only I have Harry, but you and soon Sirius as well. I will not let him rot in Azkaban when I believe that he isn’t guilty. I offer you to join me. Find a way, enough evidence to provide him the right on a fair trial! You can’t tell me you think it’s fair what was done to him. Even the Malfoy guy got a trial, and he was obviously a Death Eater.” Pollux had read about the man in the recent Daily Prophet. The Malfoy man was accused of being on Voldemort’s side, but he got out since he said he was put under the unforgivable Imperius curse. For every person with a rational mind, it was a sad lie from a desperate man who didn’t want to get stuck in Azkaban for the rest of his live. Pollux faintly remembered the blond guy from his school time, but they never had anything to do with each other.

 

“I… I have to think about that. It sure is strange that he didn’t get a trial, but… There is evidence against him. They only found Peter’s finger, and the surviving Muggles said they’d seen Sirius fire the curse.”

 

“They are Muggles, Remus. Nothing against them, there is nothing wrong with them, but they don’t understand those things. They are oblivious to the existence of Magic, how could they know it was Sirius? And Peter… I have no idea what’s it about him, actually. Why should Sirius go after him in the first place? From what I heard he isn’t a threat, his abilities are inferior to yours, so why killing him, if you’re more dangerous.” Pollux thought his train of logic was acceptable. Sure, there where some black spots in it, but it was the only thing he could lean on to let his hope that Sirius hasn’t betrayed his brother, not vanish.

 

Remus still looked stricken, and unconvinced as well. But Pollux couldn’t say any more things. Those few little scratches of evidence where actually everything he got, but Pollux could wait. He was patient.

  
“Just go to sleep, Remus. Tomorrow I wanted to go to St. Mungos to look for training to become a healer. If you want you can join, or you can stay and watch over Harry. I’m tired now, good night, you know where your room is.” With those words Pollux left Remus in his living room to be alone with his thoughts.


	4. To make new friends

“I can certainly offer you a position in our hospital, but I’m afraid you’ll have to first do some paperwork and practice on small injuries and illnesses before we can give you a job as a full healer.” A grin showed on Pollux’s face, and the man in front of him smiled back.

  
“That’s perfect, thank you very much, Sir. I’ll start next Monday, I take it?” The light haired man behind the desk nodded and Pollux could swear the man blushed slightly. He liked blondes, they had a certain finesse about them.

  
“Well, I’ll see you then, Mister Potter. I wish a nice day.” Pollux winked playfully and turned towards the door. Perhaps he was a bit of a flirt.

 

“Goodbye!”

 

Outside the building, Pollux took a few deep breaths. He had his first job! Finally no one could call him lazy any more, not that it bothered him that much. Let the people talk whatever they want.

Today he planned to take Harry to a small park he knew existed somewhere near London. It was supposedly concealed with a charm that let it look like a rubbish dump and wasn’t all that known. Perhaps Harry would find a new friend. It sounded entertaining enough, and he also wanted that Remus got out of the house. He could bet that the werewolf had locked himself away, after he’d heard of James’ and Lily’s death. Sometimes Pollux wished he could have done the same. That he could’ve gotten some time to really mourn his brother’s death, but he had to be strong for Harry. At least he had Remus now, and he was sure the werewolf would be more than happy to babysit Harry at several occasions. Pollux had thought about offering the werewolf a permanent residence in his small apartment, even if it’d be only for Harry’s sake. He wasn’t sure what the younger man thought about him, they never were close, but things were able to change, especially in times like this.

 

* * *

 

 

“I knew you’d like it!” Pollux grinned, proud of himself since he’d been able to make Remus laugh again. Even if only indirectly. He watched Remus give small pushes against Harry’s back to grant him a nice ride on the swing. It was charmed so it could push itself, but Harry insisted that either Remus or Pollux should push him. The werewolf was fast to oblige Harry’s demand, and laughed when Harry had started to giggle. Pollux remembered the times James and he visited the playground in Godrics’s Hollow only faintly, but some memory was still intact, and it were some pretty funny things that happened to them there. As far as he could see, there was one other family, or at least another child that played alone in the sandbox. Pollux was curious about the little boy.

He seemed to be as old as Harry was, but he was still all alone at the otherwise empty playground.

 

He came to a stop in front of the box, and crouched down to the boy. He didn’t want to look threatening to the boy or his parents, if they were even near their child. The boy looked up at him, and scrunched his little nose up in what Pollux thought was confusion.

 

“Hey, what’s your name?”, he asked tentatively. Blue eyes watched him with innocent curiosity, and a small smile lit up the boy’s pale face.

 

“My name is Draco, and yours? Do you want to play with me?” Pollux nodded smiling and sat beside the boy in the sand. The boy’s name sounded somehow special, like no other child would carry it as well as he did.

 

“My name is Pollux. The boy over there is my nephew, Harry and our friend Remus. Are you here with someone?” He helped the boy build up a small pile of the coarse little rocks and started forming his own after that.

 

“My mother was here, but she left. She’s very busy!” He let it sound like it was a normal thing that his parents would leave him behind if they were too busy to look after him for long. Pollux frowned and watched the boy continue to build a small sandcastle. He looked over to Remus, to find him looking over to him as well, the question what he did over there with the unknown boy clear on his face. Pollux waved him over, and together with Harry the werewolf approached them with slow steps.

 

“Remus, Harry, this is Draco. Draco these are Harry and Remus. I bet they want to join us.” Harry nodded enthusiastically and fell on Pollux’s lap, while stepping over Pollux’s small pile of sand.

 

“Hey! You kicked his castle!”, yelled the blond boy angrily. Harry watched his outburst with huge, green eyes, all while tears started to show in Draco’s. Pollux hugged Harry with one arm close to his chest, and the other one found Draco’s small shoulder to rub it gently. He didn’t know why the boy was so angry about Pollux’s pile being destroyed, but it touched him that he was so empathising.

 

“It’s no problem, Draco. Harry didn’t mean it, right?” Harry shook his head and his small hand reached for Draco as well. While doing that, Pollux noticed that Harry was nearly crying as well. He looked up to see Remus staring at Draco like he was an insect. Pollux started to pet Harry’s hair and felt the boy relax against him, snuggling deeper into his embrace. Remus met his stare and began to make gestures with his hands. Telling him he should care for distance between Harry and Draco, who had started to build a new castle with the remaining pile of Draco’s old one. The Potter didn’t understand Remus’ problem with the children playing together, and put Harry off him to sit beside Draco.

 

“What is it?” His voice sounded a bit annoyed, and that was just how he felt. He couldn’t understand why Remus would make such a drama just because Harry played with a boy they didn’t know completely.

Wasn’t that one of the reasons you would visit a park with your child?

To let them meet new friends?

 

“I know him. He’s Draco Malfoy, the son of Lucius and his wife Narcissa Malfoy. Harry shouldn’t have contact with such people, Pollux, they’re a bad influence.”

 

Pollux couldn’t completely comprehend what Remus just said. Yes, he did know Lucius Malfoy, and he obviously knew on which side he was during the war, but that didn’t mean that Harry shouldn’t be allowed to play with his child. Draco had done nothing wrong, and should definitely not pay the price for his father’s stupidity.

 

“No, Remus. Harry is allowed to play with whoever he wants to, and if the boys like each other, so it may be. I wont control him that way.” That was his final statement on this matter, and it seemed that Remus knew not to argue with his decision. But Draco could very well become Harry’s first friend, and should that be the case, they would see more of the boy in the time to come. Childhood friends often survived the time until Hogwarts.

 

“Draco! Draco, where are you?” He felt Remus stiffen at his side, and both turned to the source of the voice at the same time. At the very end of the park approached a man with long white blond hair and a cane in his right hand. He wore only black and had a little hat placed on his head. The most prominent thing about his appearance though, was the haunted look clear on his face, which disappeared as soon as the man spotted Remus and Pollux. His eyes searched behind them, and Pollux could swear to have seen relief flood those sharp, grey eyes.

He knew that man, he had changed, of course, but alone the long near white hair was a dead give-away.

 

“Draco, come here! We have to go now.” Lucius Malfoy continued to walk nearer, until he stood beside them, with a special amount of distance between them, of course. The man looked down at the two playing children, until Draco seemed to understand what his father wanted from him,

 

“Father, can I stay longer? I wanna play with Harry!” The boys smiled at each other, but the patriarch’s voice destroyed their little play once more.

 

“No, Draco. You were here long enough. We have to go.” But the blond child shook his head in defiance and latched onto little Harry’s shoulder to show his unwillingness to come along. The blond adult didn’t look like he knew what to do in such a situation, and until now he did great in ignoring Remus and Pollux’s presence. That was soon to end, because Pollux decided to save the children’s new friendship.

 

“Perhaps we could plan a play date for them. It is obvious that otherwise we can’t separate them correctly.” Lucius sneered at Pollux, an expression he should have anticipated, but which nevertheless confused him. They hadn’t ever talked to each other, and he had given the Malfoy no reason to be angry or unfriendly to him at all.

 

“Perhaps. We will be here on Tuesday, 3 o’clock pm. Draco, I won’t repeat myself again. We have to leave.” The little, blue-eyed boy pouted cutely and nodded reluctantly.

 

“It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Harry, Remus and Pollux!”, stated the boy politely and turned to his father.

 

“Bye Draco!”, answered Harry happily and Pollux waved goodbye.

 


End file.
